Multiplayer
A Multiplayer game of Duel Masters is a method of playing the card game that involves more than two players. Rules # Take turns clockwise around the table. # Your creatures can only attack your opponents directly to your left and right. When you defeat an opponent, you'll then be able to attack the next opponent around the table. # You can cast spells on any player and on any player's creatures, even if you can't attack that player. # Your creatures can't block attacks on another player or on another player's creatures. # Each time you defeat an opponent, you get to add a card to your shields as a reward. Take the top card of your deck and put it face down (without looking at it) into your shield zone. # All effects that affect an opponent will affect all opponents. Free-For-All Variant In this type of game, you're on your own. You win if everyone else is defeated before you are. File:Multiplayer 10 Player - Part 1 File:Multiplayer 10 Player - Part 2 Team Variant #In this type of game, you're part of a team. Each team should have the same number of players. #Sit between two members of the other team. Your team wins if all the players on the other team are defeated. #In a team game, when you defeat an opponent, you'll be able to attack the next opponent around the table. But that opponent won't be able to attack you if one of your team members is between the two of you. The opponent will have to attack the other member on your team. 3 vs 1 Variant #In this type of game a single player can go up against a team of up to 3 players. #The single player can have a deck of up to 120 cards, as well as starting the game with 15 shields. #You may use Gacha Figures and their support cards. #Each player starts the duel by drawing 5 cards only. #The 3-player team takes their turn simultaneously. Each step in a turn is taken at the same time, including drawing, mana charge, as well as playing cards and attacking. File:Multiplayer 3 vs 1 - Part 1 File:Multiplayer 3 vs 1 - Part 2 Tips *Mass removals are very effective as they affect all opponents. Just beware that there are more chances for your opponent to remove Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden and Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon, since there are more rooms for it to be killed easily. *Frail Rush decks like Southern Renaissance and Jokers are not recommended. Instead, decks must be able to survive as long as possible, so Five Color Faerie Miracle, Heaven's Gate Blockers and Mana burn controls are very viable. *Jelvis, D2J can be spammed for 1 mana at the start in all multiplayer games. Therefore, it is advised to disallow the use of this card before a multiplayer game. *Super Terradragon Bramgreil can easily go to over 30000 power in a multiplayer game. However, it has no abilities other than increasing power and triple breaking and thus is not recommended. *Ov Sidia and Gaial, Victory Legend will be able to spam more creatures than usual, making them more potent than ever. *Infinite attackers such as Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident, Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution and Emperor of the Gods allow 1 player to finish all other opponents all by himself. Category:Gameplay